


May I Have This Dance

by melissa8123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Stiles and Derek are proud papas, Teen Wolf Spring Fling, The fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's oldest daughter is getting married and they share the honor of the father daughter dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure this is the gayest thing I've ever written but in the best possible way

"I can't believe our little girl is getting married," Stiles pouted as he sat with Derek and their oldest daughter Amelia at dinner. She had just shown her fathers the big fat engagement ring on her finger for the first time, and Stiles wasn’t taking it too well.

"Daddy, don't act like that. It's not like we didn't all know this was going to happen eventually. In fact, if I remember correctly, it was you and Scott who set me and Max up in the first place. You guys probably had this planned since we were born."

Stiles looked at Derek sheepishly because she was one hundred percent correct. Stiles and Scott had actually kind of been planning it ever since they had become friends. 

“I know, but you’re our little girl. And you’re getting to be so grown up and you’re not going to need us anymore.” Stiles knew he was being melodramatic but he couldn’t help it. He looked to Derek for help, for some sort of reinforcement. Derek squeezed his hand reassuringly but didn’t say anything. He had gotten so good with using his words, just like Stiles had taught him, but he seemed to be regressing to the past with this big news from their daughter.

“Dad, please talk some sense into Daddy. Max and I are already living together, and I still see you guys all the time. You’re my parents and I’ll always love you. I’ll always need you Daddy,” she said, grabbing Stiles free hand with both of hers. “But Max is my soul mate, just like Dad was yours.”

Stiles sighed; he knew she was right, but it was still going to be hard. It was like he was finally letting her go, for real this time. She was going to belong to someone else.

Stiles thought of the day she was born. When she opened her big brown eyes and looked right at Stiles, his heart just melted. She was merely minutes old and she was already the one in control of Stiles’ heart. He would do anything and everything for that little girl. And Derek was even worse. He looked at her like she would break if they even breathed on her too hard. He held her like she was the most fragile piece of glass ever made. He loved her with all his heart and more. 

She was their darling little Amelia. They would do anything and everything for that little girl. They still would too, and that’s why Stiles promised that he would help her, their youngest daughter Caroline, and Allison plan the wedding.

It was a whirlwind of a year filled with trying on dresses, tasting different cakes, searching for a suitable venue, smelling tons of flowers, and making sure everything was just right for Max and Amelia’s big day. 

There were still a few months left until the wedding, but everything was basically done and ready to go. There were a few things that still needed to be taken care of, but they were minor and easy to fix.

Stiles and Amelia had a lunch date one day to spend time together without any wedding talk allowed. They needed a break from it and Stiles wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as he could before she was married and no longer a Hale-Stilinski. 

They talked about Derek’s new project, Caroline’s impending college graduation, Jack’s new girlfriend, and the crazy adventures Stiles and Scott had as kids. They talked about memories from when Amelia was a little kid and how she would always boss Jack and Caroline around, but they followed her like she was the queen of the Hale-Stilinski household. She actually was the queen though, because Stiles and Derek would do anything she wanted.

“Daddy,” Amelia started before dessert with her ‘innocent’ smile on her face, which actually meant anything but, “I know we said we weren’t going to talk wedding today, but I have to ask you a really important question.”

“Go ahead sweetie.” Although Stiles would have liked to have one afternoon free of all the wedding madness—he may have been gay but he was still a guy—he would have talked about whatever his little girl wanted to talk about.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the father daughter dance.”

A small sigh escaped Stiles’ lips. He knew this was going to be a bit of a touchy subject, what with the two dads thing and all. They hadn’t really discussed it yet because he and Derek were both afraid to bring it up. They didn’t want to step on each other’s toes because they were both great fathers to Amelia. Stiles didn’t want Derek to miss out on dancing with his daughter at her wedding, but he didn’t want to miss out on it either. 

“I know Dad doesn’t really dance, but can you please make sure that he will dance with me at my wedding?”

“Of course sweetheart,” Stiles replied, trying to keep the frown off his face. He was absolutely fine with the fact that she wanted to dance with Derek. Stiles would have loved to dance with her, but he supposed that Derek was more of a typical father figure than he would ever be.

“I know you’ll do fine because you love dancing, but Dad, not so much.”

“Wait, if you want Dad to dance with you then what do you mean I’ll do fine?” Stiles was a bit confused.

“I can’t choose between you guys, Daddy,” Amelia said with a huge grin like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “So I figured I could start with Dad, and then you can cut in halfway through. Does that sound ok?”

“That sounds absolutely perfect,” Stiles beamed and leaned forward to kiss his daughter on the cheek. “I love you honey.”

“Love you too Daddy.”

The last few months leading up to the wedding had really flown by. Stiles had taken Derek out dancing a few times, much to his chagrin, but he had to be prepared for the wedding dance. Stiles threatened Derek with dance classes and he soon stopped the protesting, agreeing to go out and dance with his husband rather than spend time in a class. 

Although Derek still sucked at anything that actually required rhythm, Stiles had to admit that he could slow dance pretty well. After all, as long as he could spin around in a circle and not step on anyone’s toes he was off to a pretty good start. But with practice Derek got even better at it. Even going so far as to twirl Stiles around and dipping him, before pulling him back up slowly and pressing him against his chest before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Why have we never done this before?” Stiles asked once he was back in Derek’s arms and they were swaying back and forth slowly again.

“Because I don’t dance,” Derek replied matter-of-factly.

“In case you missed it, you’re dancing right now.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I know that you’re great.” Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s neck. “And I love you.” He pressed a kiss to Derek’s jaw. “And you’re sexy as hell when you dance, even for an old man.” He pressed a kiss to Derek’s mouth and Derek sighed into the kiss, his whole body relaxing into it. He ran his hands down Stiles’ back and pulled him in ever so slightly closer.

“I’d dance for you,” Derek breathes out when they break from the kiss.

“You didn’t even dance with me at our wedding.”

“You could hardly call that a wedding Stiles. We were in the court house with your dumb friend Scott as our witness. We didn’t even have a wedding reception. We went and got curly fries after.”

“But we could have danced,” Stiles protested.

“We have the rest of our lives to dance,” Derek offered.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

They went dancing a few more times after that night, just because Stiles wanted to. Getting Derek prepared for Amelia’s wedding was just an excuse.

The day of the wedding came around quickly and Stiles and Derek both walked their daughter down the aisle, one on each side of her. They each kissed a cheek and gave her away before heading to their seats. Stiles cried like a baby as his baby girl got married to his best friend’s son. Amelia looked absolutely stunning in her dress and Stiles could tell how happy she was to be marrying Max. He was so happy for her. Derek totally cried too, even if he won’t admit it, because Stiles definitely saw tears.

After the wedding, came the reception, and it was almost time for Derek’s dancing debut. 

The DJ announced that everyone should return to their seats after cocktail hour as the wedding party would be coming in soon. Stiles took his seat next to Derek at the parents' table while Scott and Allison sat on the other side. 

The bridal party started to enter the reception hall, Jackson and Lydia’s kid William walking with one of Isaac and Erica’s twins Emma, followed by her sister Madeline and Derek and Stiles’ only son Jack. The maid of honor and best men came just before the bride and groom; Amelia’s younger sister Caroline and Max’s younger brother Miles. Finally it was time for the bride and groom. 

"And now, I'd like to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell McCall."

Max and Amelia walked in hand-in-hand with their arms thrown over their heads and everyone cheered for the newlyweds. 

They danced their first dance as a married couple and there wasn't a dry face at the parents' table. Stiles especially was a mess. Derek wasn't much better. 

When their dance was over it was time for the father daughter dance. Stiles kissed Derek and wished him good luck. 

Derek walked over to Amelia and hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. When they pulled apart from the hug, Amelia wrapped her arms around Derek’s neck and his rested gently on her lower back. Stiles looked at them and his heart swelled. He was so overcome with love for the two of them that it was almost too much to handle. 

Stiles watched as Derek and Amelia started dancing to [their song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnPcEQmd9co), swaying back and forth slowly as they spun around in a circle. It was simple but it was perfect for Derek. Stiles couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched and he was beaming with pride. He watched as they talked and smiled at each other and he wondered what they were talking about. He was really glad Amelia had made sure that Derek was included in the dancing, and he was glad that they had gone out dancing to practice. Derek looked great out there with his daughter in his arms. 

Stiles applauded along with everyone else when Derek showed off his new found slow dancing skills and spun Amelia around gracefully. The smile on her face when she turned back around to face her dad was dazzling and contagious. Stiles felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest at any second, but he had to pull it together to get ready for his dance with his daughter.

Halfway through the song, just after the second verse, Stiles knew it was his cue and he got up to make his way to the middle of the dance floor. 

He tapped on Derek's shoulder and smiled. "May I have this dance?" he asked. 

"Of course you may," Derek replied. He kissed his daughter and his husband before handing Amelia over to Stiles to finish the father daughter dance. 

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Stiles said as they started dancing. "I'm so proud of you."

"Daddy, you're gonna make me cry," Amelia said, already sounding choked up. 

"It's true though. You are such a special young woman. You and Max are going to be so happy together. Your dad and I love you so much, and I just want you to know that will never change."

"That's what he said too," Amelia said with a laughing sob. 

"You were our first baby girl and you'll always be our baby girl. But you're growing up now; you’re leaving us all alone."

"Stop being so melodramatic Daddy. You know I'll always be your little girl. Plus Caroline still lives at home and Jack is there all the time for your cooking. You know that I'll still come around and visit. I love you so much, and I'm so thankful for all the stuff you and Dad have taught me."

They were both crying and they wiped the tears from each other's eyes as the song came to an end. Stiles gave his daughter a big hug and a kiss and he walked her back to her seat before heading over to sit down next to Derek as Allison was getting up to dance with her son.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and buried his head in his neck. Derek indulged him for a few moments, just letting him take deep breaths and calm down in Derek’s arms. Eventually Stiles pulled his head away and looked at Derek with a loving smile that Derek returned full force.

“I love you,” he whispered as he laid his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Derek echoed and Stiles smiled contentedly. He didn’t think the night could get any better.

Of course, he was corrected.

When Max and Allison were done dancing, Amelia came over and grabbed Derek’s hand. Stiles looked between the two of them, confused.

“What’s going on?” he asked, looking between his daughter and his husband.

Neither of them responded, just walked towards the DJ, and Amelia grabbed the microphone.

“Hi everyone. Thanks for coming. We have one more dance for you all and then we’ll cut the cake and we can eat. This is a very special dance for some very special people in my life. I wouldn’t be the person I am today if it wasn’t for them. I owe them so much, and this dance is just one small thing that I can do for them,” she said with a smile before looking to Derek. “Take it away Dad,” she added before handing the microphone over.

“Stiles,” Derek started and Stiles heart jumped as his eyes went wide. “I know we never got a dance at our wedding, and you deserve one. So baby, may I have this dance?” he asked as their song, [Best Is Yet To Come](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYzxQr7LC_w), started playing.

Stiles sat dumbfounded for a moment before finally locking eyes with Derek and being snapped out of it. The smile on Derek’s face made its way onto Stiles’ and he was getting to his feet before his brain even registered it. He walked over to Derek and never broke eye contact.

When he reached his husband, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and kissed him like his lips were made of the best chocolate in the world and he wanted to taste every bit.

“I can’t believe you,” Stiles whispered once he pulled away, still smiling. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon with the smiling, actually.

“I told you I would dance for you.”

“I love you so fucking much,” Stiles laughed. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. They were finally having their wedding dance. So it was 28 years later, but it was their dance nonetheless. And it was nothing short of perfect.

“Not as much as I love you,” Derek retorted. 

“I highly doubt that,” Stiles fired right back.

“Guess we’ll just have to find out.”

Stiles looked into his husband’s eyes and listened as the lyrics flowed around them as they danced. The lyrics couldn’t be truer, Stiles thought. Even after all those years together, Stiles loved Derek just as much as he did when they got married, maybe even more. But the best was yet to come.


End file.
